finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flee
.]] '''Flee' , also known as Escape and Run Away, is a command ability in some ''Final Fantasy'' games that instructs either the entire party to run from a random encounter, or a particular party member to run from that fight. It is usually associated with the Thief class. Occasionally, using this command will cause the party to lose some gil while running. Flee generally has a 100% chance of working, excluding fights from which players cannot run from normally, such as bosses. Additionally, several enemies have been known to flee from the party, most notably Cactuars. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II, the player can use the Fear spell to force enemies to flee from battle. Appearances Final Fantasy III Flee (also called Escape) is an ability of the Thief job. It causes the party to flee as soon as the Thief takes a turn, but can fail. Final Fantasy V Flee (also called Escape) is a Level Two command ability for the Thief class, and needs 20 AP to learn. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Sergeant. Final Fantasy VI Flee is an enemy ability that causes the user to escape from battle. It can be used by Doberman, Birthday Suit, Humbaba, Glutturn, Vector Hound, Hunting Hound, Stunner, Intangir, Naude, Fafnir, Deepeye, Mugbear, Magic Urn, Kefka, and Deathgaze. The Flee ability used by various enemies listed above is different than the one the player has. If Gau could use this ability through his Rage command he would be able to flee from any battle, including boss battles. If Gau ran away from a boss through this ability, and the other party members were all defeated, the game would treat that boss battle as a victory, and that boss battle would be cleared although no items and Magic AP would be awarded to the player through this method. Final Fantasy VII Escape is an ability used by Bandit, Vice, and Prowler. After using one of the abilities Steal, Grind, Mug, or Hold-up, the enemy will flee the battle with the player's items or gil. The Chocobo also has an ability of the same name that it uses when it flees the battle. Report is another ability that makes the unit escape. The Turks, Reno, Rude, and Elena use this at the end of all their battles, and are therefore never technically defeated. The Cactuar uses the ability to escape battle before the player defeats it. The Magic Pot will either use Report or steal an item with Gimme if the player does not relinquish Elixirs. The Ultimate Weapon uses Report in all its fights but its last fight where it is defeated. Final Fantasy IX Flee is one of Zidane's Skills. It allows the party to immediately escape the battle, but the party loses Gil equal to 10% of the gil held by the opponents. The support ability, Flee-Gil, causes the party to gain gil when escaping with and but it has no effect on Zidane's Flee ability. Flee can be learned for 40 AP from the Dagger, Mage Masher, Zorlin Shape, Ultima Weapon, and Germinas Boots. If Zidane is poisoned, condemned, or has Gradual Petrify, and the player uses Flee the moment he is going to get KO'd from one of those status effects, he'll still use the ability even though he is KO'd, sending the other members to safety. Final Fantasy X Flee is a Special ability located in Tidus's section of the Sphere Grid. It immediately lets the entire party escape any normal random encounter. If Tidus uses this command, he will frequently taunt the enemies while the party escapes. It never fails. Final Fantasy X-2 Flee is an ability learned by the Thief dressphere. It requires 10 AP to learn, and no MP to use. Run Away is an ability used by the Chocobo, which allows it to escape from battle. Final Fantasy XI Flee is a Thief job ability available at level 25 and can be used once every 5 minutes. Once activated, it will drastically increase the rate of speed a character can run. The player will increase in speed to about the same rate a chocobo can run, but only for about 30 seconds. The run speed of Flee is just slightly faster than Chocobo Mazurka. Final Fantasy XII By holding down on the controller, the active party can Flee from an area. The command disables all gambits and the party members follow the leader while ignoring any attacking enemies, unless they are berserked or confused. To make fleeing easier, one can set the Battle Speed to slow from the config, which will slow down the speed enemies execute attacks. Fleeing often prompts enemies to pursue the player party, and thus using in the vicinity of fleeing enemies can make the enemy stop running away, and instead start pursuing the party. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flee is a ability exclusive to Vaan's job, the Sky Pirate. It increases Vaan's mobility, allowing him to move farther and jump higher. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Wayfarer's job abilities let the player party run from battles. Bravely Default Flee is a Miscellany ability learned by Freelancers at job level 11. It allows party members to always succeed in escaping from battles, though it will not work in certain battles or areas. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flee is the level 3 ability for the Thief class, which allows the party to escape from fleeable battles. It costs no MP to use and requires one slot to equip and utilize. Some monsters may also use Flee , which removes them from battle and prevents XP, gil, or items from being awarded for them. Flee can also be used by a jobless Nacht. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Escape comes in three levels of power. Escape activates during Field Music Sequence (FMS) when the player receives Bad or worse on a Trigger, and has a chance of avoiding damage, activating up to three times per stage. The ability has a chance to activate based on the level of the ability—25% at Lv1, 55% at Lv2, and 85% at Lv3. Cid, Bartz, Faris, Zidane and Yuna all learn all three levels of Escape. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Escape (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 2 CP to equip. It is activated in Field Music Sequences (FMS) when the player receives a BAD or worse on a Trigger. It allows the player to escape damage with 25% success up to 3 times. It is learned by Cid (level 5), Faris (level 5), Edgar (default), Zidane (default), Lilisette (default), Vaan (level 5), and Vanille (level 10). Escape (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 3 CP to equip. It is activated in FMS when the player receives a BAD or worse on a Trigger. It allows the player to escape damage with 55% success up to 3 times. It is learned by Cid (level 45), Edge (level 30), Faris (level 20), Yuffie (level 55), Zidane (level 15), Balthier (level 20), and Vanille (level 45). Escape (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 4 CP to equip. It is activated in FMS when the player receives a BAD or worse on a Trigger. It allows the player to escape damage with 85% success up to 3 times. It is learned by Cid (level 80), Yuffie (level 90), Zidane (level 35), and Balthier (level 45). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Escape is an active ability that costs 4 MP and allows the user to flee from battle, ending it prematurely. When Escape used in an exploration map, the party returns to the map and may continue exploring; when it used during a dungeon, any item, experience or gil obtained during the session will be lost—as will be any items consumed or the energy spent to enter the dungeon, since they will not be replenished. In some cases, using Escape can allow skipping mob monsters right to the boss battle. The Smoke Bomb items fulfills the same function and effects. It can be learned by Eldin (level 12, 1★), Kefka (level 6, 3★), Locke (level 7, 4★), Thief (level 12, 4★) and Zidane (level 15, 4★). Escape also is Paul's Trust Master reward. Players can otherwise click the Menu option and select "Give Up", both in exploration maps and dungeons (though it will end the session outright and will mean the loss of energy). ''World of Final Fantasy Flee is a passive ability that guarantees escape as long as an enemy can be fled from. It can be used by Black Chocochick, Cactrot, Cactuar, and Cactuar Johnny. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery FFIII NES Escape Command.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII Run.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FleeFFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Flee.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFIX Flee.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Flee.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Flee.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FF4HoL Flee.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF Dimensions Flee.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Flee.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFBE Escape.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. it:Gambe! Category:Recurring command abilities